IceFire
by MinecraftiaZuras
Summary: Zuras Prince Prince of Wolves gets trapped in another word with Leaf Princess of Creepers and Luna Princess of Enderman. Secrets will be revealed. Rated M for Lemons
1. Chapter 1

After eons of fighting the Mobs and humans made a Treaty 50 years ago. The Treaty states that each powerful mob will be given a kingdom to rule.

Herobrine and his Bride Ghastine Rule over the Neather along with their Son Polter.

Ender the Ender dragon and his Wife Crystal Rule the End along with their Daughter Luna.

Shadow, King of Wolves and his Mate Frost Rule over the Taiga and Tundra along with their Son me Zuras.

Steve King of Human's and his wife Felix Rule the Mesa along with their Daughter Belle.

Slash, King of Ocelots and his mate Purr Rule over the Jungle along with their Daughter Kitty.

Vladd The Vampire King and his Wife Jezabe Rule over the Dark Forest along with their Daughter Mavis.

Welvrick The Warlock and his Wife Katherine Rule over the Swamp along with their Beautiful Daughter Katrina.

King Gurr and Queen Argh of the Zombies Rule over the Forest with their Son Walker.

Tranch king of Arachnids and his Wife Widow Rule over Redwood Along with their Daughter Red.

Creep King of Creepers and his Wife Aura Rule the Plains along with their Daughter leaf.

King Bone and Queen Skelly of the Skeletons Rule over the Extreme Hill's Along with Their Daughter White.

The Treaty also states that no one may EVER try to take another's land. The Council Of the Kings agree. They meet in The only non kingdom The Alps.

After we turn 20 we have to go to the alps and survive on our own, for a month with each other.

Today We are all 19. We haven't met each other. Now is the day I can leave and meet the other's. Today I'm going to meet the closest Three Luna, Leaf, and Walker. Our fathers have set up a meeting place in the forest. A temple Called Los Velour. I leave in an hour.

" Hey Son Get in here " Mother Called from Down the Icy Hall. " One moment mom " I said. I walked over to the mirror I have pale Skin Grey hair and red eyes. I always Wear Hides and love The moon. I walk down The Ice Cave Hall and into the Main Cave Were the rest of the pack sleep's they are actually Wolves. Notch the Lord of us Gave us these human Forms. We are not Blocky like human's. My Mother is Frost She is Pale With white hair and red eyes. My Father is Dark skinned he has black hair red eyes and battle Scars he is shadow.

" Yes Mother, Father. " I said they looked at me from Their Thrown. " Son it is time, it will take 45 minutes to get there so off with you " My Father said, I bowed and left towards Deadwood the Forest of Zombies.

Walking down the path I see a girl up ahead She wore a Green hoodie and pants, she had Blonde hair that fell down to her shoulders. I ran up behind her. " Hey Do you Know where Los Velour is " I said. She turned around and looked at me.

Leaf's pov.

As I turn toward the voice I see a boy with pale skin grey hair and red eyes. " are you walker " I ask. He looks surprised and I can't help but think he is cute.

Regular Pov.

I look at her " oh your leaf " I bring out my hand " I'm Zuras " she blushes and I look down and notice I forgot my Hide shirt.

" nice to meet you " she said taking my hand. We began walking and talking about our family as we approached a temple.

Entering I see a boy with Green Hair and eyes and a girl with Purple short hair black clothes and purple eyes.

" You must be Walker, and Mavis I am Zuras " I said Walker shook my hand " sup bruh. Hey we found something fallow " he said.

We walk into a room with a weird portal. " wow " Leaf said.

" yeah that's my dad's. It's a one way portal it goes into a different reality with no way back, father said I need to eliminate threats... Like you " Walker said " wha~ " I tried to say but he spawned three zombies and they pushed us in.


	2. Of Mobs and Men

I woke up feeling two bodies on top of mine. We where still in the temple the Portal and Walker where gone. Luna woke up fast fallowed by Leaf they then quickly got off of me. " Where are we " Luna asked. I looked around " its the temple but not the same. It smell's old " I said. We got up and walked outside. We where in the middle of the ocean.

" EEK " screamed Luna she then ran inside " calm down " I said running to her. She started crying " I hate water I cant use my powers when I'm surrounded by water " she said.

I looked at Leaf then thought for a second. " I will freeze the ocean I have my Kingdoms Artifact the IceFire " I said she nodded and we went back outside. I then held up the ring I had and a beam shot the water freezing it instantly.

" Ok slowly walk. Fallow me I smell forest that way " I said they nodded. We walked slowly across the ice then started to see land. Luna got excited and and started running " Wait no " I screamed the ice started to crack under us I grabbed leaf and threw her to the pile of leave's she landed safely and I dove knocking Luna into the leave's but i fell on the ice. It cracked and broke under me. I sunk into the eternal darkness below the last thing I saw was a figure jumping in after me.

I awoke in a bed of wool Leaf was asleep in a chair scooted close to the bed her head on my chest. Luna came running in causing Leaf to wake up " I'm so sorry I didn't know I was to eager. " she said crying a figure came walking in She was a women around 30 at least She had red hair and blue eye's a Man then walked in He had Black hair Green eyes a Lab coat and glasses " Hello My name is Isaac Jacobs. This is my wife Loren. I was researching when I saw you fall in the water I had to jump in to get you. " he said.

" where am I " I asked. He adjusted his glasses " this is SilkMoon Village. Your Lucky our village believes in Nice Mobs or you would be dead. There are no nice mobs let alone Mobs that can talk. Your friend tells me you are from another Dimension and a guy tricked you here. I believe you. But you can't stay here. You got to build you a place. Not in this village. Mob hunters come here sometimes. Go to The Forest it's not far. Mob hunters don't go in there to many mobs to handle. Now off with you. Take this it contains food and drinks. Now go. They are coming today. " he said.

We nodded and got up. We ran for the forest running past a couple villagers and animals, after a hour of running we found a cave and went inside it was a flat cave. Part of the roof was gone but I could fix that. I open the bag it had a couple of glowstone and stone, along with 10 pieces of steak, pork chops, and chicken. Milk, water, a crafting table, coal, 4 chest, a Furnace, 9 wood, and 9 wool. For beds I think.

I put the Crafting Table in the Far right corner and the furnaces beside it one block to the left of the furnace stood the foot of the first bed. A space over the next and so on. I put a chest on the floor and made it cold with my IceFire. I put the meat and drinks in it. I patched the roof and chopped the trees with my hands made a door and wall. I also made some wooden chairs and a table.

Later that night we sat at the table eating the furnace giving off heat. " look Zuras I'm " I cut Luna off " it was my fault ok I should have warned you before hand ". " But you did and that's the problem " she said. " look if you want to make it up to me tomorrow will you help me make a bath for us all " I said. She smiled and nodded. " I will get all the pipes at the local blacksmith all you need to do is dig a hole leading to the house so the water from the nearby steam will head in this direction ok " I said she nodded. " can I help. Can I come with you " leaf spoke up " ok sure " I said she smiled happy to be apart of thing's. " well I'm going to bed don't stay up to late " I say heading to the bed closest to the door.

Luna Pov

Once I was sure Zuras was asleep I looked at Leaf " Do you like him " I asked. She looked at me and nodded, " I do too. Lets not fight ok. Promise. We can share ok " I said. She smiled and Nodded. I put out the furnace and we both went to bed, and I dreamed of him. My first dream ever.

No pov

The next day Zuras was adjusting the pipes. As he turned the knob on the shower it started.

Zuras Pov

" Yes, guy's it's done " I yelled the both ran in and hugged me. My face turned a Redstone colour. Luna then started to unzip her jacket " Welp I'm out of here " I said walking out closing the door.

Leaf Pov

As we both started the bath I put the plug in the small hole. I then pulled my shirt off and then my pants and shoes. Luna was already done and got in the bath. Luna has Double D'S, while I have a D cup. I pulled down my panties then undid my braw and got in with her.

Luna Pov

As she got in the hot bath I turned off the water. She sat next to me and I closed my eye's and lay my head back. " He's to kind to us you know " Leaf says. " yeah I guess. He reminds me of Steve " I said. " You know the man from the books. " I added. " Yeah, didn't he disappear through Gurr's portal " Leaf said. I shot up eyes wide.

Zuras pov

I was outside getting wood when I saw smoke and could hear screaming. I ran toward the smoke to see a house burning a boy running out. He looked my age he looked at me " help my sister please wolf " he said then he passed out. I heard someone screaming and ran into the burning house.


End file.
